


Not a dream.

by Fablerry



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst with Happy Ending i guess, Bolo OOC i think lol, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Monster sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i like bolo so much, im sorry for this, jk im not sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablerry/pseuds/Fablerry
Summary: Era estúpido.Tal vez, demasiado estúpido.Había millones de planetas, mundos, dimensiones, universos, galaxias… había muchas criaturas viviendo sus vidas pacíficamente…Entonces si tan infinito era el universo… ¿Por qué… tenía que ser solamente ÉL?
Relationships: Bolo (Final Space)/Female Reader, Bolo (Final Space)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Not a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Diría que lo siento por escribir esto, pero no lo hago.

Era estúpido. 

Tal vez, demasiado estúpido.

Había millones de planetas, mundos, dimensiones, universos, galaxias… había muchas criaturas viviendo sus vidas pacíficamente…

Entonces si tan infinito era el universo… ¿Por qué… tenía que ser solamente ÉL? 

¡Es que no tenía sentido! ¡En lo absoluto! Podrías tener a cualquiera comiendo de la palma de tu mano, ¡pero no!; tú elegiste a la peor criatura de la que te podrías haber enamorado. ¿Enamorarte de un titán? ¡¿Es en serio!? ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba contigo?! Bolo no era malo, ¡todo lo contrario! Había sido súper amable contigo, no sabías por qué de repente te estabas imaginando toda una vida junto a él cuando era más que obvio que era inalcanzable para ti. 

En fin, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. 

—¿…Siquiera estás escuchando lo que te digo? —la voz enfadada de aquella bolita azul y flameante fue lo que te trajo a la realidad—. Esta es la segunda vez que tengo que llamarte la atención para que escuches lo que estoy diciendo. En serio, ¿qué tanto tienes en tu mente como para que estés así de ida? 

Perpleja, parpadeaste un par de veces antes de enfocar tus orbes en el rostro enfadado de Gatekeeper, que ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de que te estaba hablando. Apretaste los labios, intentando recordar qué estabas haciendo antes de sumergirte tan profundamente en tus pensamientos. 

—Lo siento. —respondiste finalmente, rascándote la nuca como un efecto de ligera vergüenza—. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Qué decías? 

Gatekeeper se te quedó observando unos segundos, como si estuviese tratando de leerte la mente. Tú, en cambio, tragaste saliva. Deseabas con todas tus fuerzas que él no tuviese la habilidad de hacer tal cosa, pero, como era notorio, en el universo había criaturas poderosas, y muchas de ellas poseían habilidades místicas de cualquier tipo, por lo que no te sería extraño si alguien como él pudiera leerte la mente como si nada. A lo mejor era hasta algo básico en el mundo de los superpoderes. 

Eso sí, no tenías ni idea si él estaba totalmente conectado con Bolo. Tal vez tú estabas comiéndote la cabeza y Bolo podía escuchar lo que decías y pensabas gracias a Gatekeeper. 

De todas maneras, no estabas segura de querer saberlo. 

—Muy bien… ¿Qué te sucede? He notado que te estresas cada vez que estoy hablando. Y exijo saber el por qué. —la bolita azul flameante, siempre tan encantadora y amable, frunció más el ceño y golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pfff… para nada… —respondiste, desviando la mirada sintiendo cómo las gotas de sudor frío amenazaban con deslizarse por tu sien—. Son alucinaciones tuyas…

Y de repente-

—¡Auch! ¡Oye! —chillaste adolorida, frotándote la parte de tu cabeza donde previamente Gatekeeper golpeó—. ¿¡Y eso por qué?! 

—Ni siquiera te golpeé tan fuerte, así que no lloriquees. —contestó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No me gusta que la gente me mienta. Así que lo dices o-…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Dios… —hablaste rápidamente cuando notaste que Gatekeeper hacía el amague de golpearte otra vez con su bastón—. Solo… solo quiero saber una cosa primero.

Él se calmó y te observó con una ceja alzada, manteniéndose en silencio, dándote permiso para que continuaras. 

—Necesito saber…si tú… tú estás conectado con Bolo, ¿verdad? —Gatekeeper asintió, no sabiendo a qué querías llegar—. O sea… que si yo te digo algo… como ahora, por ejemplo, él nos está escuchando…

—No exactamente. —respondió el contrario, mirando hacia otro lado y pensando muy bien su respuesta—. Tengo la opción de decírselo o no. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tanto no puedes decirle? 

—Bueno, yo… creo… —hiciste una pausa para tragar duramente. Estuviste a punto de mentirle, pero ya no podías soportarlo más, tenías que decírselo a alguien antes de que explotases—. Creo que me gusta Bolo.

El silencio que se formó entre ustedes fue casi mortal. 

Te mordiste la lengua, arrepintiéndote al instante de habérselo dicho. Es que, ¿qué esperabas que te dijera? Fue una total estupidez confesarlo, pero lo hecho… hecho estaba. 

—Debe ser una broma. —fue lo que dijo, claramente sorprendido y desconcertado al  
mismo tiempo.

—¡Ya cállate! —reprochaste, sintiendo tu rostro más rojo que antes.

Nuevamente los dos quedaron sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Tú no sabías qué decir exactamente: ¿tal vez un… “lo siento”? Un… ¿“olvida lo que he dicho o te mato”?

—De todas las criaturas… ¿Bolo? ¿Es en serio? Literalmente es un titán de otra dimensión. Pudiste haberte fijado en los de tu especie. —la bolita flameante no se veía muy cómodo con la situación.

—No es como si lo pudiera controlar, ¿sabes? —respondiste, cruzándote de brazos, un poco ofendida por sus palabras—. Si pudiese cambiaría mis sentimientos. Pero bueno, en fin, ¿qué hago?

Gatekeeper te miró sorprendido.

—Si sabes que una relación con él te sería… imposible… ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que eres consciente de eso-…

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —tenías la sensación de que él se encontraba ligeramente avergonzado por lo que dijiste, pero decidiste no decir nada al respecto para no hacer más tenso la situación—. Solo… solo no sé qué hacer. Supongo que olvidarlo y fingir que no sucedió es lo mejor.

—Por supuesto. —sabías que Gatekeeper te estaba siendo totalmente sincero para que aquellas ilusiones que tenías en la cabeza se borraran, pero aun así… no podías evitar sentirte terriblemente mal—. ¿Hace cuánto que-…? 

—HACE MESES. —la forma en la que respondiste lo dejó asombrado. Te hubieras detenido, no obstante, era demasiado tarde, las palabras se desbordaban de tu boca tan fácilmente que te fue imposible frenarlas—. Ya no puedo soportarlo. Todo lo que hago, todo lo que siento, es por él. Está todo el día en mi cabeza, cuando me despierto, cuando estoy comiendo… cuando… hasta cuando me voy a dormir. Incluso sueño con él. Necesito que pare. 

Estuviste a punto de decir “hasta me masturbo pensando en él”, pero una pequeña parte de tu subconsciente fue racional y te detuvo de decirlo. Fue una verdadera fortuna, no te querías imaginar lo incómodo que hubiera sido si hubieses llegado a decir. 

—¿Puedo saber en qué le encuentras atractivo como para que te obsesiones de esa manera? —ahora se veía molesto. ¿Es que quién le entiende? 

—YO QUE SÉ. —le diste la espalda, cubriéndote la cara con ambas manos, totalmente avergonzada—. NO SÉ, NI SIQUIERA YO SÉ POR QUÉ. Es que-… es que… NO SÉ, él es tan… fuerte, poderoso, misterioso y su voz… OH, DIOS, SU VOZ. ÉL PODRÍA DECIRME QUE TERMINE CON INVICTUS Y YO LO HARÍA. 

Te diste la vuelta para poder apreciar la expresión de Gatekeeper, y casi te reíste de él: su cara era literalmente una mezcla entre vergüenza, enfado y desconcierto. No lo culpabas, tú estabas peor que él. 

—Lo siento. —respondiste, tratando de calmar la situación tan tensa e incómoda—. Supongo que no es algo que te dicen muy seguido…

—No. 

Hiciste una mueca, y hubieras seguido hablando si no fuera porque recibiste una llamada de Gary y su tripulación. Hace unas horas atrás, te encontraste con Bolo, quien había sido liberado por los mencionados anteriormente. Él te pidió con amabilidad que los ayudaras a escapar de Final Space. Y que, de paso, tú también podías salir de allí. 

Llevabas años viviendo en Final Space (era una suerte de que fueras inmortal), sin embargo, debías admitir que no era un sitio como para vivir toda la eternidad… Y verdaderamente agradecías que Gary y su tripulación haya contactado contigo para idear un plan y salir de allí juntos.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Iré enseguida! —contestaste por el comunicador. Miraste a Gatekeeper sin saber qué decir—. Yo-…

—Sí, tienes trabajo que hacer. Me iré. —y antes de que Gatekeeper pudiera desaparecer de tus ojos, lo detuviste.

—Espera, ¿de verdad prometes no decirle nada a Bolo? En serio, necesito saberlo. Él no se puede enterar de esto. —dijiste, con un leve temblor en tu voz. Realmente te aterrorizaba pensar que Bolo podría saber de tus sentimientos no recíprocos por él. Era lo peor que te podía pasar.

Sí, claro que te podían asesinar, comer… pero preferías eso antes de que Bolo se enterase que eras una especie de loca que se había obsesionado extrañamente con él. 

La manera en la que Gatekeeper te observó te provocó escalofríos, y esperaste lo peor.

—No. No le diré nada. No te asustes. —contestó, permitiéndote respirar aliviada—. Solo… piensa en lo que haces.

Y sin permitir que le preguntas a qué se refería con ello, Gatekeeper desapareció de la manera en la solo él sabía hacer. 

“Qué extraño…” Pensaste. Aunque no pudiste examinarlo porque Gary realmente te necesitaba y era algo en lo que tenías que mantener toda tu atención.

*** 

La hora de descansar había llegado y te estabas preparando para descansar un poco. No era muy conveniente dormir por mucho tiempo en Final Space, sobre todo por los peligros que habitaban a toda cosa. Por suerte ya no estarías sola en unas horas, porque te reunirías finalmente con Gary. 

Y hablando de él…

—Con que Avocato está vivo, ¿huh? —te dejaste caer de espaldas a tu cama, fijando tu mirada en el techo, recordando el rostro del mencionado—. Hace mucho que no lo veía… está muy guapo…

Sonreíste con ligereza. Conociste a Avocato cuando él apenas estaba trabajando para El Señor comandante. Él y tú nunca entablaron una conversación real, pues ambos siempre se encontraban ocupados en sus cosas. Sin embargo, no podías evitar pensar que él era un bombón en cualquier sentido que lo mires y que sería un perfecto amante. 

Pudiste haber caído por él y no por… Bolo… Ay, ¿quién te entiende? 

—Bueno, un clavo saca a otro clavo, después de todo. —reflexionaste sola, largando un bostezo y tapándote al instante con una mano.

Finalmente apagaste las luces de tu pequeña nave, resguardándote bajo la calidad de las sábanas de algodón. Lista para dejarte vencer al sueño.

*** 

“Despierta.”

¿Uh?

“Despierta.”

…

“¡Despiértate!” 

Una voz masculina y grave resonó dentro de tu cabeza de una manera intensa, provocando que por fin abrieras los ojos, los cuales se dejaron cegar por una luz blanca que luego envolvió todo tu cuerpo. Tapaste aquella luz con un brazo, intentando evitar que llegara a tus orbes mientras intentabas ubicarte. 

¿Dónde rayos podías estar? Lo únicos que recordabas era-… 

Un momento…

—¿Qué…? —abriste la boca ligeramente, sorprendida, cuando viste un rostro conocido a unos metros tuyos. 

—¿Sorprendida? —Bolo te observó con su típico rostro sereno, pero a tus ojos y oídos, tuviste la ligera sensación de que algo le estaba diviertiendo.

—Un poco… —respondiste, totalmente desconcertada. En tu sueño (porque claramente esto era un sueño… es decir… no había explicación lógica) Bolo era casi de tu mismo tamaño, pero manteniendo su esencia de tener mucha más altura y masa corporal que tú—. ¿Qué haces… aquí? 

—Vine a visitarte. Quiero… hablarte de algo. —respondió, a lo que te diste cuenta de que los dos se encontraban en la habitación de la nave donde dormías. 

Frunciste el ceño, confundida. De golpe pudiste sentir cómo tu pulso se aceleró a causa de los nervios. 

—Eh…

—Oh, ¡no es nada malo! —respondió Bolo rápidamente, antes de que pudieras preocuparte. Detestabas que él estuviese tan tranquilo y tú estuvieses tan nerviosa por su presencia—. Es solo que quisiera hablar de tus sentimientos hacia mí. 

Podrías haberte ahogado con tu propia saliva, porque su comentario te tomó de sorpresa de tal manera que sentiste que tu alma salía de tu cuerpo. No obstante, Bolo ni siquiera te dio tiempo a respirar que se acercó peligrosamente a ti, inclinándose hacia tu rostro. Te ruborizaste, jurabas que los dos estaban tan cerca que podías sentir su respiración mezclarse con la tuya. 

—¿De… de qué estás hablando? Yo… no… no… —no pudiste completar esa frase, sus ojos de repente se fijaron en los tuyos y te perdiste en ellos. Tu garganta se quedó seca y tu corazón latía con tanta fuerza contra tu pecho que lo podías oír retumbando una y otra vez dentro de tu cerebro.

—No debería estar haciendo esto. Está mal en muchísimos aspectos. —murmuró, con una dulzura que hizo que te derritieras bajo su mirada—. Pero… de alguna u otra forma, estoy aquí… contigo.

Ya no tenías aire. Querías decir tantas cosas… 

—Yo-…

—No tienes por qué decir algo. —susurró, posando una mano sobre tu mejilla. El contacto hizo que tu piel se erizara.

Y cuando sentiste que habías ahorrado suficiente valor para decir algo, sus labios se posaron sobre los tuyos.

Debías admitirlo… era… era raro sentir su boca contra la tuya. En especial porque sus dientes filosos rozaron tu labio inferior, y por un momento tuviste miedo de que te lastimara con ellos. Pero, vamos, no podías engañarte, eras consciente de que lo último que te preocupaba era que te hiciese daño. 

Otra mano suya se posó sobre uno de tus hombros, aplicando fuerza y obligándote a recostarte sobre la cama, haciendo que quedaras debajo de él. 

—Umh… —suspiraste, cuando él abandonó tu boca para llevar sus dientes a tu cuello, donde comenzó a morder y a lamer con cuidado.

Te encontrabas tan entregada a las sensaciones que él te provocaba que apenas notaste que había dejado una profunda marca en un costado de tu cuello. Vaya, sí que era un sueño bastante lúcido, tal vez el sueño más real que podrías haber tenido. 

Pero no te ibas a echar para atrás porque era un sueño más. Solamente… querías imaginar que eras suya por unos minutos, luego podrías lamentarte todo lo que quisieras.

—Oye… ¡oye, espera! —entraste en pánico e intestaste incorporarte en el momento en el que notaste que él tenía la intención de despojarte de tus ropas. 

Dios mío… ¿de verdad estabas soñando que ibas a tener sexo con él? Estabas demente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, deteniendo sus movimientos para poder mirarte con tranquilidad.

—Yo… —maldición, ¡Di algo! 

—No, no te preocupes. No te haré daño. —acotó, y juraste que pudiste ver una sonrisa—. Y… si te estás preguntando si te puedes quedar embarazada… no, no puedes. Nuestros… cuerpos, digamos, no son compatibles para formar-…

—¡AH, YA ENTENDI! SOLO CÁLLATE Y SIGUE. —observaste a Bolo con exasperación, a lo que él te miró divertido.

Dejaste caer la cabeza en la almohada, aunque estuviste aliviada que él te conociera tanto que supiera lo que ibas a preguntar. Te ahorrabas de decir cosas bochornosas.

—Vuélvete a reír y te volaré los dientes de una patada. —amenazaste, cuando escuchaste una suave risa salir de su boca, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento. Es que… de verdad eres encantadora. 

Y antes de que pudieras refutar, te despojó de tu bata para dormir, quedándote totalmente desnuda bajo él. El pudor te hizo querer cerrar las piernas, pero él fue más rápido y te tomó de los muslos, evitando que lo hagas. Su rostro comenzó a bajar hacia tu sexo, el cual se encontraba ligeramente húmedo por la emoción y la adrenalina provocada por la situación y, bueno, por él. 

Apartaste la mirada, sentías tu rostro hirviendo. 

—¡Ah! —jadeaste de sorpresa cuando sentiste su aliento caliente chocar contra ti, para después deslizar su lengua por tus pliegues. 

Te retorciste bajo su boca, tratando de soportar todas las inmensas y deliciosas sensaciones que venían y se iban a través de tu cuerpo. Su lengua era larga y mojada, la movía de una forma tan experta que por un momento lograste sentir celos debajo de esa mata de sentimientos en tu pecho. Qué inoportuno. Sin embargo, poco duró ese sentimiento ya que Bolo llevó su pulgar a tu hinchado clítoris, empezando a acariciarlo con poca presión, pero con movimientos rápidos. 

—¡Mierda! ¡Ngh...! —gemiste, cuando él introdujo su lengua y simulaba ligeras embestidas. 

Su lengua acariciaba tus paredes internas con suavidad, saboreando el líquido producido por la excitación que se desplazaba por las mismas. Tus piernas empezaban a doler y a temblar por la fuerza que Bolo ejercía en ellas con sus brazos para que no te movieses violentamente, pero poco te importaba. 

—S-SI SIGUES HACIÉNDOLO-... VOY A-... ¡ME VOY A-...! —podías sentirte al borde del orgasmo, hasta podías saborearlo, así que empezaste a mover tus caderas contra su boca. Esperando probar el éxtasis que tanto esperabas impacientemente.

Y Bolo frenó de golpe. Haciendo que gimieras en reproche, casi decepcionada. Lo miraste mal, provocando que riera un poco. 

—La verdad... es que no encuentro el chiste... —gruñiste jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Bolo entrecerró los ojos, divertido, mientras se acercaba a tu rostro otra vez. 

Lentamente llevó su mano hacia tu cabello, apartando de manera delicada un mechón rebelde que había cruzado tu rostro. A continuación, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por tu piel hasta que llegó a tu mentón, donde te tomó de allí así obligarte a verlo a los ojos. Su boca se pegó a la tuya una vez más, a lo que correspondiste pasando tus manos por todo su pecho, disfrutando la sensación de sentir su piel. Te quejaste entre medio del beso cuando él insertó un dedo dentro de ti.

—Lo siento, muñeca. Pero estás demasiado estrecha, y no quiero hacerte daño. —dijo, alejándose un poco para poder ver en primer plano tus expresiones. 

Luego de unos minutos de estar retorciéndote y sintiendo como te abría con sus dedos, Bolo se puso en posición para penetrarte, tomándote de los muslos y abriéndote lo más que podías para encontrar una postura cómoda. El pudor todavía seguía allí, y era normal, es decir, te encontrabas abierta de par en par, lista para que te cojan.   
Sin embargo, tenías la sensación de que a Bolo le estaba encantado verte de esa manera. 

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando... Sólo apúrate. —no soportabas la mirada que Bolo te estaba dando. Porque sí, el imbécil se había quedado mirándote durante los últimos segundos. 

—Vaya, estamos ansiosos, ¿huh? —dijo, rozando sus labios contra los tuyos. 

—Eres un... ¡Mghm! —no pudiste terminar tu oración cuando algo viscoso, mojado, suave y caliente se instaló entre tus labios vaginales, generando una corriente eléctrica que viajó por todo tu sistema nervioso. 

Si antes tu rostro había tomado un color rojo intenso por el calor y la adrenalina del momento, ahora estabas segura de que había tomado un color púrpura. No tenías ni idea si los titanes tenían genitales como tal... no podías verlo a causa de que Bolo, a pesar de ser medianamente de tu altura, seguía siendo grande en masa corporal, por lo que tapaba todo tu cuerpo con el suyo. 

Era grande, eso sí. 

—Tranquilízate. —susurró en tu oído, usando un tono de voz demasiado grave y sensual. Te mordiste el labio inferior, maldito sea Bolo y su voz sexy.  
El contrario tomó tus manos desde las muñecas, aprisionándolas por encima de tu cabeza con una sola mano, ocasionando que no puedas moverlas ni un centímetro. Y el hecho de que tenga tanta fuerza te excitaba por alguna razón extraña. 

Lo querías. Lo querías rápido. 

—¡Mhhm! ¡Hazlo-...! ¡Hazlo más lento! —no era la primera vez que alguien introducía algo dentro tuyo, pero, definitivamente, esto era lo más grande que podrías haber tomado.   
—Ah, lo siento… Me… emociono demasiado rápido. —entre tu ciego placer, pudiste observar una expresión abochornada de su parte. 

Él siguió introduciendo su miembro, pero esta vez mucho más lento que antes, así podías acostumbrarte a su tamaño y a la expansión de tus paredes. Arqueaste tu espalda lo más que podías, retorciéndote, intentando soportar el dolor y el placer mezclándose continuamente. La sensación era... extraña, era casi como tener una gelatina palpitando y moviéndose por tus paredes. No era desagradable, pero... era extraño. 

Todo tu cuerpo tembló cuando las caderas del titán chocaron contra ti. Intentaste regular tu respiración, mas apenas podías pensar en algo más que no sea en él. 

—Si quieres podemos-... 

—N-no... —trataste de modular. Incluso tu voz era temblorosa—. Dame... Dame... unos segundos... 

Tu respiración era lenta y entrecortada, hasta podías sentir pequeñas lágrimas en tus ojos, los cuales se encontraban cerrados con fuerza. Bolo te tomó de las mejillas y te besó nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua dentro de tu boca, deseando encontrarse con la tuya. Eso te ayudó para que dejases de concentrarte en el dolor y pudieras disfrutar de él.  
Los segundos pasaban con tanta lentitud que ya no creías que era un sueño. Se sentía tan... real... que te daban ganas de llorar. No sabías qué tipo de sueño lúcido era, pero no querías despertar. 

—¡Ah! —chillaste, cortando el beso y enterrando la cabeza en la almohada cuando Bolo comenzó a moverse, penetrándote lentamente.

De no ser porque él te tenía agarrada de las muñecas seguramente ya le hubieras rallado toda la espalda con tus uñas. Tal vez por esa razón te tenía aprisionada.   
A pesar de que las embestidas se volvían más rápidas y profundas con el paso de los segundos, lo que realmente te estaba llevando al orgasmo era oír los gemidos y las maldiciones que se escabullían de su boca. No sabías que él podía oírse así de caliente y sensual, casi querías burlarte de él, pero el placer que invadía tu sistema cortaba cualquier palabra coherente que quisiera salir de tu garganta. 

—Mierda, deseaba tanto esto... no... no te lo puedes imaginar. —confesó, entre jadeos graves, enterrando su rostro en tu cuello. 

Él no lo logró ver, pero tú apenas pudiste contener tus lágrimas que pronto se desbordaron por tus mejillas. El sentimiento amargo de saber que una relación entre ustedes dos era imposible más el sentimiento dulce y placentero de saber que ambos se querían… era verdaderamente una combinación horrible. 

Pero ya no querías pensar en ello. Ya no más. 

Moviendo tus caderas, sentías que ya estabas en tu límite, y que en cualquier momento podrías a llegar a alcanzar el éxtasis. No te hizo falta avisarle a Bolo, pues él se guiaba perfectamente de tus gemidos, y cuando notó que tus gemidos aumentaron y tu cuerpo se movía cada vez más rápido contra él, intensificó la velocidad de sus embestidas. 

—Voy-... VOY A-... ¡N-NO TE DETENGAS! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DETENERTE OTRA VEZ! —chillaste, contrayendo todos tus dedos y tu estómago. 

Cuando tu cuerpo entero sufrió un largo espasmo y todos tus sentidos se ahogaron bajo un placer inmenso, supiste que el orgasmo arribó ardiente. Juraste ver estrellas entre tu borrosa mirada, y mientras tratabas de recuperar el sentido y la respiración, podías notar que temblabas y murmurabas incoherencias. 

Bolo gruñó con ganas, la sensación de tus dulces y mojadas paredes apretando su miembro, queriendo ordeñarlo, fue lo que lo arrimó al borde. El sentimiento era insoportable, así que luego de unas cuantas embestidas más, terminó descargando toda su semilla, la cual era de un líquido espeso, dentro de ti. 

—Bolo... —susurraste, a lo que él pegó su frente contra la tuya, ambas respiraciones desordenadas mezclándose. 

Quisiste decir algo más, no obstante, tus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y antes de que te dieras cuenta, habías caído en un profundo sueño. 

***   
El potente sonido de la alarma penetró tus oídos de manera tan brusca que logró despertarte de golpe, ocasionando que te incorporaras velozmente sobre tu cama, jadeando por el susto. 

—Ugh... otro estúpido sueño... —murmuraste, restregando tus manos contra tu cara—. Será mejor que me duche. 

Cuando te levantaste, sentiste la ligera sensación de que algo brotó de tus piernas, pero estabas tan dormida que apenas le prestaste atención. Sin embargo, cuanto más te despertabas, más podías sentir a tus músculos escocerse por alguna extraña razón. 

—Habré dormido en una mala posición... otra vez. —dijiste, buscando una explicación lógica—. Aunque me pregunto por qué me sentiré tan cansada... 

Estuviste a punto de pasar todo por alto hasta que te viste en el espejo del baño, notando algo que iba por todo tu cuello y pecho, y que antes no se encontraba allí. Abriste los ojos, en shook. Te hubieras caído de espaldas al suelo de no ser porque llegaste a mantener tu equilibro y luego lograste apoyar tu peso en el borde del lavabo.   
Tu corazón latía con tanta energía que tuviste miedo de que se saliera de tu cuerpo. 

Elevaste tus ojos una vez más, solamente para admirar todas aquellas marcas de mordidas... cuya existencia antes era nula. 

...eso no había sido un sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
